1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to unique hats with timepieces for synergistic purposes.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents describe hats or other articles which include timepieces:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,668 describes a holder for securing timepiece to an article, such as a backpack, tent, bicycle, or ski coat for example. In a preferred embodiment, the holder comprises a base which is securable to a watch case, and a cover to shield the watch case when it is attached to the base. In one embodiment, the watch case is secured to the base by an elastic strap which is of a width and thickness to fit between the pins of the watch case and the body of the watch case. The cover can comprise a flexible band which is moveable from an open position to a closed position, and which can be locked in the closed position. Rings may be provided at opposing ends of the base to connect the base to an article. A belt may be fed through the rings to assist in connecting the holder to the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,011 describes a display unit such as a digital or analog watch that is held in a wedge-shaped member to the top of footwear by a second tongue held, for example, with hook and loop fasteners, to the top of a sneaker or shoe. In another embodiment, the display unit can be held to the top of footwear by the laces of the footwear, which are threaded through a series of pairs of openings in the bottom of the display holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,932 describes a simple, inexpensive reliable an unobtrusive method of attaching a watch or other timepiece to anything with an edge without damaging the item the watch is attached to. The device is merely twisted onto the edged item (i.e. cap, sleeve, pocket, book, etc.) and placed at the proper angle. The attaching device is a spiral type of apparatus that is attached or molded into the back of the watch. The device is springy enough to open, yet rigid enough to hold the timepiece in place when twisted onto the intended item.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,045 describes an apparatus designed to automatically measure the total moving time, split times, time lag, and the like of each of a plurality of moving objects, and determine the arriving order of each moving object. Every time a plurality of moving objects, e.g., runners or vehicles, pass through each predetermined point, pieces of information such as total running/moving times, split times, time lags, and arriving orders are transmitted, in units of moving objects, to the respective moving objects or a transmission/reception unit arranged at each predetermined point. When moving objects pass through a predetermined point, and their moving times exceed passage times set in units of moving objects, an excess time is informed to each moving object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,462 describes an invention that provides a rigid construction hat defining shell mounting a timepiece for ease of visibility by an individual to minimize accidental injury in the typical wearing of a wristwatch. The timepiece is removeably mounted relative to a bottom surface of the brim via magnetic means and includes illumination means to provide light to four quadrants of the timepiece through the fiber optic cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,526 describes a timepiece composed of a sheet on the surface of which any suitable patterns or characters can be printed, and a timepiece driving section fixed to the back of the sheet, said sheet having a cut out section the contour of which substantially corresponds to that of a time display section of said timepiece driving section. Various designs can simply be applied to the sheet of said timepiece through a printing process. On the other hand, when said sheet is shaped or cut off into a certain configuration, the resulting timepiece can be used in various applications such as wrist watch, table-clock, wall-clock and the like.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.